fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
History: Team 4
Team 4 is AKB48 4th Team. 2010 * December 8 - Chang Seungyeon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung are promoted to a unknown Team 2011 * February 12 - Kim Jisoo promoted * May 30 - Oh Hayoung promoted * June 6 - Team 4 is officially formed * June 24 - ** Jang Yeeun and Kim Yewon promoted ** Jung Mimi choosen as captain of the Team * September 2 - Son Naeun graduates from AKB48 ** Ji Suyeon promoted 2012 * January 4 - Chang Seungyeon graduates from AKB48 * March 13 - Elkie Chong, Jang Sojin, Kim Jennie, Roseanne Park promoted * August 24 - Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle (Team 4 official disband) ** Elkie Chong, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Jung Mimi, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo transferred to Team A ** Ji Suyeon, Kim Sohee, Roseanne Park transferred to Team K ** Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung transferred to Team B * September 1 - Yoon Chaekyung graduates from AKB48 * October 25 - Senshuuraku of Team 4 1st Stage 2013 * August 24 - Team 4 is formed with 17 members: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee ** Jung Yiyeon choosen as captain of the Team. * November 3 - Shonichi of Team 4 2nd Stage 2014 * February 24 - AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri (Yiyeon Team 4): Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Mina, Kim Bora, Kim Doyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi, Uhm Jungwoo, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua ** Jung Yiyeon chosen as the captain of the team ** Oh Hayoung chosen as the co-captain of the team ** Kang Mina, Kim Doyeon, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua promoted ** Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi transferred to Team 4 ** Choi Yuju, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Son Chaeyoung transferred to Team A ** Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Lee Yukyung, Yoon Songhee transferred to Team K ** Choi Yoonah transferred to Team B * October 2 - Kim Sohee graduates from AKB48 * October 3 - Kato Kokoro promoted 2015 * March 18 - Kim Kyungjoo graduates from AKB48 * March 26 - AKB48 Spring Shuffle 2015 (Haerim Team 4): Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kang Mina, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Dahyun, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yeh Shuhua, Yoon Songhee ** Jung Haerim choosen as the captain of the Team ** Yoon Songhee choosen as the vice-captain of the Team ** Kawamura Ayano to have a concurrent position in Team 4 ** Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Yoon Songhee transferred to Team 4 ** Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Doyeon, Kim Yewon transferred to Team A ** Ha Sooyoung, Kato Kokoro, Song YuQi, Wang Chingyi transferred to Team K ** Jung Yiyeon, Kim Sihyeon, Oh Hayoung transferred to Team B * December 3 - Shonichi of Team 4 4th Stage 2016 * February 10 - Hirokawa Mao promoted * April 20 - Seo Soojin graduates from AKB48 * October 2 - Lee Simyeong graduates from AKB48 * October 30 - Son Chaeyoung graduates from AKB48 2017 * October 20 - Jo Serim graduates from AKB48 * November 12- Kim Minji graduates from AKB48 Category: History